Whisper
by Farm
Summary: Song ficlet-- Draco/Hermione. Hermione finds out that Draco is a deatheater and well, read it. My first ever song ficlet.


__

"Whisper"

~Evanescence~

__

"catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now"

Hermione searched the castle, looking for the only man for her, but he was no where to be found. She was crushed, how could he abandoned her now? She was vulnerable, and needed to feel his strong arms caressing her back and his gentle lips to brush against hers. There was a silent foot step down the hall, it had to be Draco, no one else would wander the halls this late.

__

"speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away"

Draco, in an ebony hooded cloak, snuck around the corner, trying to be unnoticed. He couldn't let Hermione catch him obeying the orders of the Dark Lord. She would hate him forever, then move on, he couldn't stand the thought of that possibility. Faintly he heard the rhythmic clicking of her heels not too far down the corridor. He had to hurry, to make sure that she couldn't catch him. Only too quickly Hermione caught his gaze, they were lost in each other's eyes.

__

"don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die"

Hermione stared into his icy blue eyes, there was no mistaking them. Those gorgeous eyes held hers for a span of seconds but every second dragged on for hours. Finally she broke the gaze, and noticed the hooded cloak that hid his distinct features, anyone could have blue eyes. _Nobody has eyes like those., _Hermione concluded, feeling a gust of pain seep through the center of her heart. For once she listened to her heart instead of her brain. "He's your enemy," they told her, "and is under the influence of he-who-mustn't-be-named, you can't trust him" but she did anyway. No, she more than just trusted him, she loved him. This figure that stood merely meters in front of her was not the Draco she loved, this was just another one of the Dark Lord's servants, and it scared her. What had happened to the dominant man she'd known? How did he become a slave for the darkness of evil?

__

"I'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away"

Draco no longer cared about Voldemort, or his commands, all he cared about was Hermione, and how he saw hurt consume her face. It was as if he had only then realized what he had resulted in doing. He just now considered the consequences in his agreeing to his father's and the Dark Lord's wishes. By attempting to murder The Boy Who Lived, he was jeopardizing his relationship with Hermione. _He's her friend you idiot! Of course it would effect you!_ Draco yelled at himself. As he looked down at his hands he thought about how with two single words he was going to kill Harry Potter. What made him think that if the most powerful wizard in the world couldn't kill him, that he could?   
"Father," Draco breathed to himself, he was the one who told him he could, that he had to. That monster somehow convinced him that siding with the Dark Lord was worth losing Hermione. Nothing was worth losing Hermione.  
"Hermione!" Draco called, pulling down his draped hood then lightly stepping to her.

__

"don't turn away  
don't give in to the pain  
don't try to hide  
though they're screaming your name  
don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
don't turn out the light  
never sleep never die"

She wanted nothing to do with him, she turned, then headed the opposite, who cares where it lead? He needed to be ripped from her sight, but she couldn't help the feeling that she was making a mistake, perhaps he wasn't doing Voldemort's bidding.  
"Hermione," he called again, she stopped and turned to see him chasing her, his hood down.   
Oh how much she wanted to kiss him one more time, to feel that last thread of their love and maybe even sew it back together. But before she could take one step towards him, a hand gripped her shoulder. She knew who it was, even without looking, for she could feel his corpse like hands through her cloak. Hermione twisted towards him to look him straight in his pale, skeletal face. Only too soon did he urge the words she feared, though she was utterly calm, he was putting her out of her misery.   
"_Avada Kerdava _," he whipped out his wand and pointed right at her heart.   
Draco was too late to catch her.

__

"fallen angels at my feet  
whispered voices at my ear  
death before my eyes"

Before Draco could even think about revenge against Voldemort, he was gone, hidden by the shadows of the moon's light. He kneeled down over Hermione's still warm body. He brushed his hand across her cooling cheek then kissed it The pain that should've ripped through his heart when she turned her gaze, only now saturated his heart. Hermione is dead, and life was not worth living without her.  
Draco picked up her limp body and quietly brought her to hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was surely asleep, perfect. Like it mattered anyway, she was gone, soon he would be too. He placed her corpse on one of the widest beds and then climbed on himself.

__

"lying next to me i fear  
she beckons me shall i give in  
upon my end shall i begin  
forsaking all i've fallen for i rise to meet the end"

Draco retrieved his wand out of his pocket, and looked at it deeply. This one little tool could kill anyone, anytime, any place. Who would create such a machine? He no longer wanted to do anything with this place. Taking one last kiss away from Hermione, he slid one hand into her hair and began combing it softly. This was it, they would finally be together forever. He pointed his wand at his heart, and prepared for the searing green light that would soon envelope his body.  
"_Avada Kerdava,_" his arm fell upon Hermione's waste and the wand rolled aimlessly out of his clutches.

__

"never sleep never die"


End file.
